Luke's Presence
by LutherJones
Summary: A simple present turns out to be almost lethal to Luke


The Sarah Jane Adventures. Luke's Presence

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, objects or locations except the original characters:  
Mischief Entity, Luther and the object; holographic projector

High in the skies of Earth, an alien ship was soaring to the earth. The ship shot over France and crash landed in a field beside Ealing, London. Then quarter of an hour later, Sarah Jane and her young friends were running towards it with K.9 in tow. They stopped in front of the flaming ship. "This is the same ship that the Slitheen crashed into the Thames" Luke remembered "I saw it on some archive footage". Rani frowned. "Why didn't you see it when it happened on the news?" she asked. Luke turned to her, bemused. "I wasn't created yet" he said. Sarah Jane attempted to sonic the door on the side open. "It's a very common ship" she said. The sonic failed. "Why, didn't it-" she began. Luther (19) looked at the door closely. "The door's melted into the ship" he said. Luke turned to K.9. "Could you blast the door apart" he asked his small companion. K.9 calmly aimed his nose blaster at the door and fired a photon blast at the door. The door exploded and became three parts. "Nice" Clyde remarked. The gang climbed aboard. "_Assitance required, young master_" K.9 remarked. Luther scooped up K.9 and set him onboard. The group moved onto the cockpit. "Sarah, why don't you scan for life signs" Luther said. Sarah Jane began to check her watch. "Sarah _Jane_" she said sternly and turned back. Clyde laughed. "That told you" he said. The ship suddenly whined. "_Ship unstable, recommend fast evacuation_" K.9 insisted. They all began to rush out. Luke stopped just before the door after hearing a groan of pain. "Who's there!" he called. A piece of rubble slowly began to move aside. "Mum! There's somebody in here!" Luke shouted. The ship began to tip over. Luke grabbed the rubble and threw it aside. A Hath clambered to his feet. "Come with me, quickly" Luke said. The pair rushed towards the door as the ship tiped over until it was almost completly vertical. The duo fell on their behinds, slid down the ship and shot out the exit. They landed on the field below and were thrown into some wet mud and seeped out oil. "Luke! Are you ok!" Rani shouted from twenty metres away with the rest of them. Luther glanced at the oil then at the fire in the cockpit. "RUN!" he bellowed at Luke. Luke looked around and saw what he meant. He grabbed the Hath by the arm and dragged him to his feet. They sprinted across the field as the spacecraft exploded behind them. "We have to get to the car, when I was travelling with the Doctor we were in a shopping ship and that kind of ship crashed into the side, after it exploded, the engines exploded in a 'quantom storm'" Luther said beginning to drag Clyde away. The group, K9 and Hath rushed towards the Nissan Fiargo. "There's no space!" Clyde said. Sarah quickly sonicced the boot open and jammed K9 in the back. She got in the front seat and Luther sat beside her. The teens and the Hath somehow squeezed in the back. As they drove off the field onto the road, the ship exploded massively in a storm of purple quantom energy and flames.

Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Luther, K9 and Hath walked into the attic. "Mr. Smith, I need you!" Sarah Jane called. The Xylok super-computer emerged from the wall. "Mr. Smith, this is a crashed Hath who needs to get home, can you open a link to his homeworld?" Sarah Jane asked. Mr. Smith showed an image of the Hath's homeworld. "_Activating Link, now_" he said. The Hath set down a holographic projector on the table beside him and waved goodbye as he was transmatted out of the attic. "What's that?" Luke asked. Luther picked it up. "Holographic projector, often used for clothing" he said. Clyde scoffed. "What?" he asked. Luther typed in something. A party hat suddenly matterillized over K9's antenna. "Cool!" Clyde muttered. Mr. Smith showed an image of the Hath. "_An old tradition in the Hath race is to give presents to those who help them_" he informed them "_My techologic scan has discovered an encoded message "to the pink weasel who rescued me from my spacecraft"_". Luke grinned. "Mine then, I can't wait to find the technological advancements that aliens have done in the 3D imagery field" he said "At first glance I'd say that it can project a hologram on something in a ten metre radius, even if there a walls between it and the subject". Clyde chuckled. "He is so artifical" Clyde whispered to Luther. He laughed behind his hand.

Late that evening as Sarah Jane waved goodbye to Luther, Mr. Smith activated himself. "_Alien presence detected in Luke's bedroom_" he said. K9 activated too. "_For once, Mr. Smith you're right_" he said "_I shall warn the young master_". He began to leave the room when a swift wind shot around the room, knocking things down and throwing papers in the air. The robots deactivated against their will. Meanwhile in Luke's room, Clyde was setting out his sleeping bag on the ground. "Luke! Where'd you go?" he asked. Luke walked back in. "Just trying the holographic projecter" he said. The swift wind suddenly shot through Luke's room and the light's went off as the technlogy was forced to malfunction. "What's going on?" Clyde asked in confusion. Luke looked around suspicously. "I think something alien is messing with the electrics!" Luke exclaimed.

Outside Luther's car stopped dead. Sarah Jane and Luther turned to see every light in the house going crazy. Sarah Jane checked her watch. "Massive alien readings!" she cried and rushed inside. Luke and Clyde ran down stairs as all the light bulbs exploded. "Mum!" Luke shouted. The four of them tried to leave through the door but found it had locked itself. Luke's shoes suddenly flickered and dissapeared. "What was that?" Clyde asked. Luke gulped nervously. "It's the holographic projecter, this outfits holographic and the alien is messing with the device!" he explained. His socks flickered and dissapeared. The table beside them suddenly flipped into the air and Luther stepped in front of the group protecting them. It hit him and he crashed to the ground. "Luther?" Sarah Jane asked. Luther got to his feet. "Are you ok?" Clyde asked. Luther nodded. "We need to get out of here, maybe Mr. Smith can amplify the artron energy in my watch and teleport us out, if he's still working" he said. The four of them rushed up to the attic. By the time they got to the top of the stairs, Luke's belt was gone. "Mr. Smith, I-" Clyde began as they ran into the attic. He tripped over K9's motionless body. "K9!" Clyde exclaimed questioningly. Sarah Jane rushed in. "Mr. Smith and K9 are offline too!" she shouted down to Luther. Luther frowned thoughtfully. "The alien presence must have arrived recently" he said thinking. Luke pushed him aside as the cabinet at the top of the stairs shot at him. "The Holographic projector!" Luther realised. He dragged Luke downstairs to Luke's room. Luke's watch dissapeared. "We have to destroy that thing" Luther said and picked up a vase to smash the device. Luke's wardrobe was thrown across the room and pressed Luther to the wall. "Luke! Do it!" Luther shouted. Luke grabbed a lamp and slammed it onto the projecter. It broke in two but still managed to keep Luke's holographic outfit up. A mist entity swarmed into the air.

Upstairs K9 turned back on. "_Hostile alien intelligence detected, young master in danger, emergency teleportation activated_" he said. He teleported into Luke's room. Rani and Clyde ran in. "What are you doing here?" Clyde asked. Rani ducked as a book shot at her. "I've been trying to get in for quarter of an hour" she said. K9 teleported between them. "_Young master, do I have permissonto use lethal force_" K9 asked. Luke nodded backing away in fear. K9 used his photon blast on the alien and it disintergrated before their eyes. All the wind and malfunctions dissapeared. The broken projecter sparked and shutdown completly. Luke's clothes dissapeared and Clyde quickly put a hand over Rani's eyes as Luke stood behind his bed which had been overturned. Luther mumbled uncomprehensively from behind the wardrobe. Clyde and Rani helped get it off him. "That was intense! Where's Luke?" he asked. He stumbled to his feet. "_Master Luke is showing hightened levels of embarresment due to sudden nudity_" K9 informed Luther. Rani and Clyde chuckled.

Sarah Jane began putting all her alien tech back on the shelves. "Mr. Smith, could you please estimate the duration of this task" she said. Mr. Smith paused. "_One hour and 12 minutes_" he said. Sarah Jane stopped and sat down. "I'll get Luke to do it" she said and sat down.


End file.
